Library Sweet Library (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Library Sweet Library. One bright and sunny morning, Princess Yuna woke up after a long night watching the moon and the stars. Princess Yuna: (yawns) Just as she brushed her teeth and brushed her mane, She heard her aunt, Princess Celestia calling. Princess Celestia: Yuna, Breakfast is Ready! Princess Yuna: Oh boy! So, She ran flew downstairs to the banquet hall. When she flew down, Celestia was just finished with breakfast. Princess Celestia: Good morning, My Little Niece. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: I've made you your favorite breakfast, Fruit Face Pancakes! Princess Yuna: Wow. Strawberries and Blueberries. As Yuna begin eating her pancakes, Her mother, Princess Luna came downstairs with her bag. Princess Luna: Yuna, I've packed all your things for you, including your journals. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Princess Celestia: I hope you and your friends have a safe trip at Golden Oak Library, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Snowdrop: Bye! Princess Solarna: See you at the Library. Lightning McQueen: Let's go, Mack! Mack: Golden Oak Library, Here we come! So, Yuna and Snowdrop joined Lightning and Mack for a ride. As they arrived at the Golden Oak Library, They met the rest of Yuna's friends. Princess Flurry Heart: Hey there, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hi, Everyone and Everypony. Dipper Pines: How's it going? Princess Yuna: Going great! As Yuna and her friends got inside, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones came. Tyrone: Welcome to the Golden Oak Library. Then, The Dipper Clones help them with their luggage. Prince Sunlight: Wow! Lightning McQueen: This place is unbelievable! Tyrone: I'm glad you think so, Lightning. Would you guys like a tour around the library? Mabel Pines: That will be great! Mater: This is gonna be fun! So, They took a quick tour around the library. After the tour, Everyone reached the Guest Rooms. Princess Yuna: So, What number my guest room will be? Tyrone: Yours is number 1, Yuna. Sensei Garmadon: Each of you be sure to take your guest room key. Dipper Pines: Okay. So, The rest of Yuna's friends each had their room keys to their guest rooms. As Yuna reached for the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4, Dipper and Mabel came to see her. Dipper Pines: How's everything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Going awesome, Dipper! Mabel Pines: Yuna, There's a lot of things you've got to see at the vehicle room. Come on! Princess Yuna: Coming! Snowdrop: Wait up! So, They followed them to where they're going. In the vehicle room, They've discovered every single historical vehicles. Lightning McQueen: Wow! Emerald: There's the Mystery Machine! When Yuna looked, She could see the racing carts. Princess Yuna: That's the Shooting Star! Snowdrop: It sure is. Roger: I remember those carts before Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle adopted Nyx. So, They begin to look around the library once more. That night, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for bed. Princess Yuna: Before I go to bed, I have to research on my Journals. I have to rename the Shooting Star to the Fabulous Shooting Star tomorrow. Gosalyn Mallard: You mean like the Fabulous Hudson Hornet? He was Lightning's mentor. Princess Yuna: Something like that, Gosalyn. Misako: I hope you're ready for bed, Only one more night before a school night. Princess Yuna: You're right, Misako. Soon, Yuna and her friends rested into their guest rooms. The next day, Yuna and her friends were enjoying their breakfasts. Princess Twila: Isn't this a great morning, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yeah! I couldn't wait to do training, studying and practice racing in my Fabulous Shooting Star! Sensei Garmadon: Then better get started on your studies. Princess Solarna: Better hurry, Baby Sister! With Yuna getting annoyed with Solarna calling her that, She hustled to the study room. At last, Yuna and her friends started studying ancient histories at the Research Lab. Honker Muddlefoot: What're you looking at, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (flipping the pages on Journal 4) Journal 4. At last, They finished their studies. After studying, Yuna and her friends discovered the two universal portals. Princess Yuna: Wowzers! Honker Muddlefoot: Those must be the Dimensional Portals to other worlds. Prince Sunlight: This is so cool! Prince Jeremiah: Unbelieveable! Then, Ford Pines came to check on them. Ford Pines: Hey, Kids. Snowdrop: Oh, Hey, Ford. Smokey: Don't forget about me. Princess Yuna: Good to see you again, Smokey. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225